It Happened One Night
by Still Not King
Summary: After a night of drinking, Sora and Taichi wake up in bed together. Both promise that this won't effect their friendship, but Taichi is finding that promise hard to keep as his feelings develop into something more than friendship. Taiora.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **This is my first Digimon fic in a while; I'm happy to be writing a fic in this fandom again. Anyway, this is a Taiora fic with some Mimato and maybe some other couples.

* * *

His head felt like it was going to split in two.

Without opening his eyes, he pressed his fingers to his forehead and rubbed. It didn't lessen the pain and he abandoned the attempt after a few seconds. He groaned; he was going to kill Yamato the next time he saw him. Not willing to wake up just yet, he turned over on his back to try to get back to sleep…and his arm brushed up against something soft.

Confused, he opened his eyes and immediately had to stifle the urge to scream. Lying on her side next to him was Sora. His best friend. The girl he grew up with, who he had saved the world with. Dread was growing in the pit of his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to run screaming from the room, but that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

Gingerly, he lifted the covers enough to see under them and then buried his face in his hands. He and Sora were completely naked. _No, oh god no, no…_

Naked.

He and his best friend were in bed together.

_Naked. _

He was definitely never going to drink again.

This couldn't get any worse.

As if the universe just wanted to prove him wrong, he heard a small groan coming from his sleeping friend. After a few seconds had passed, her eyes flickered open and she stared around the room lazily, not fully awake. He lay very still, paralyzed with fear, trying to come up with something to say when her gaze focused on him.

She blinked.

"Tai?"

He attempted a grin but was barely able to get out a small smile. She just stared at him, disbelieving, but he knew the exact moment the situation hit her: her face turned red and she pulled the covers tighter over her body. Despite the situation, he nearly laughed; Sora blushed easily, making it so much fun for him to tease her, and he would tease her, mercilessly, until she either playfully punched him in the arm or stormed away from him.

It wasn't his fault that she looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

He stilled, suddenly tense. He did not just think that Sora was cute; there were just some things a guy didn't think about one of his best friends, and their cuteness was one of them. This situation was really starting to mess with his head.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Sora asked faintly, "Did we…."

"I think so," he muttered, hoarsely. "I don't really remember anything. Do you?"

She shook her head.

"Shit."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

* * *

Luckily for the both of them, Yamato was nowhere to be found in he and Taichi's apartment. Taichi, when he thought back hard enough, vaguely remembered Mimi and Yamato leaving the bar together, and he guessed that the Chosen Children of Friendship and Purity had some fun last night.

He made a mental note to mess with Yamato about that later.

He and Sora had decided to have breakfast at a dinner down the street from his apartment; it would be a good time to talk about what happened. At least that was the plan; Sora hadn't said one word since they had left the apartment and it was starting to worry him.

Takenouchi Sora was his oldest friend and he wasn't going to lose her because of one drunken mistake. He waited until the waitress brought over their breakfast and as soon as she left, he said, "So, what now?"

While there were times when Sora's mood was obvious even to him, there were other times when he couldn't tell what was going on in her head at all. He could tell that this was going to be one of those times. Sora's face was perfectly expressionless and he fidgeted in his seat, suddenly nervous.

"Let's forget it ever happened."

Taichi stared down at his food, thinking over Sora's suggestion. He glanced up but her face betrayed no emotion. After a moment, he said, "We're still going to be friends, right? This hasn't changed anything?"

To his relief, Sora's emotionless mask slid away and she smiled at him. "Of course, we're still Tai and Sora."

"Best friends?"

"The best."

He felt the tension in his body melt away and he happily went about eating breakfast. Though a tiny part of his mind, one that he did his best to silence, still worried that things wouldn't go back to normal.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **This chapter had a bit more Mimato than I intended, but there's still some Taiora developing, don't worry.

* * *

Considering the fact that he was having one of the most emotionally tiring days in recent memory and it wasn't even noon yet, Taichi felt that he was owed some peace and quiet,away from other people. Unfortunately, the universe seemed to have other ideas.

He walked into the apartment only to find Yamato and Mimi in the kitchen. Yamato was in the middle of cooking an omelet while Mimi was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. Both looked up as he entered; Yamato nodded curtly before turning his attention back to the stove, while Mimi cheerfully exclaimed, "Hey, Tai. What's up?"

"Not much, just got back from having breakfast," he replied, carefully side-steeping any mention of Sora. He took a seat next to Mimi and asked, "What about you?"

Mimi smiled. "Yamato promised to make me lunch. Speaking of which," she switched her attention back to Yamato and asked, "servant boy, is lunch ready yet?"

Yamato rolled his eyes while sliding the omelet onto a plate, then much to his friends' amusement, he not only walked the food over to her but gave a short bow. He straightened up and with a mocking smile asked, "Is there anything else I can get for you, Your Highness? Some water, or maybe more coffee? Should I do a little dance for your amusement?"

Taichi chuckled quietly to himself, as Mimi smiled innocently up at the Child of Friendship. "Aww, don't be like that, Yamato. You know I love you." Before Yamato could reply, she stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

Taichi smirked and would have commented but the glare Yamato was giving him, silenced him.

For the moment anyway.

* * *

A few hours later found both Taichi and Yamato in the living room, the former playing a game on his X-box and the latter was working on a new song. For a while both were too absorbed in their activities to speak, with the only noise in the room coming from Taichi's game, but after not getting anywhere in his writing, Yamato decided to break the silence:

"Hey, sorry Mimi and I sort of ditched you guys last night. Did you and Sora still have fun though?"

Taichi tensed up at the question, which luckily Yamato missed. What was he even supposed to say? That he and Sora got so drunk that they had sex and couldn't remember it? Oh, yeah, that would definitely go over well with Sora, who was definitely still on edge with him.

He finally said, "Yeah, we hung out for a while."

His reply sounded evasive even to him and afraid that his friend would become suspicious, he decided to quickly change the subject. Lifting his eyebrows suggestively, he nudged Yamato in the side and asked, "So…you and Mimi, huh?"

The other man stared blankly at him. "Me and Mimi…what?"

Taichi rolled his eyes and continued, "You know what I'm talking about." His friend's face was completely neutral, but he wasn't going to be deterred to easily. "Are you two _together _now or what?"

Yamato shrugged. "Maybe."

"You don't know? How can you not know if you're together or not?"

The Child of Friendship scowled at him. "It's not that simple, Tai. I like Mimi a lot more than I thought I did, but I don't want to rush into anything that could ruin our friendship." He sighed, "Besides, she's in my band now and…dating could complicate that."

Yamato had asked Mimi to join his band a year ago. The Wolves, as they called themselves now, had been getting overtaken by the competition and Yamato and his band mates had to find a way to retain their popularity. After a brain storming session, they decided they should audition for a female vocalist (as bands with female vocalists were getting popular), Yamato recalled that Mimi had a great singing voice and asked her to audition and the rest was history.

Taichi chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds, thinking over what his friend said, then told him, "I think you should go for it."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. Go for it and if it doesn't work out it doesn't work out, but at least you'd have tried. Otherwise, you'll just be wondering what dating her could have been like."

Yamato nodded. "I'll think about it…thanks, Tai."

"No problem."

* * *

Taichi called Sora that night. As soon as she answered her cell phone, he wasted no time in saying, "I am a genius."

There was a slight pause before Sora started chuckling on the other end of the line. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm the reason Matt and Mimi are going to get together."

"Yamato and Mimi? Huh."

Taichi wanted to kick himself; Sora and Yamato had been a couple for years until their relationship imploded in their first year of university. It was a rough couple of months after that, as Yamato and Sora's break-up drove a wedge between them, which made it really difficult for him as their mutual best friend. Eventually, Sora and Yamato had gotten over themselves and their friendship was restored.

Their break-up had been such a long time ago that Taichi didn't even think of it being a reason for Yamato and Mimi not to date. Yamato obviously wasn't bothered that Mimi was his ex-girlfriend's best (female) friend, so it didn't even occur to him that Sora could be weirded out by it.

He asked, "Are you okay with them dating?"

A slight pause then she answered, "Yeah. Yamato and I have been over a long time…besides Mimi'll be good for him."

He felt a strong sense of relief pass through his body. The idea of Sora still being troubled over her and Yamato's failed relationship just really bothered him for whatever reason, and he was glad that she was definitely over Yamato.

Besides, he had never seen her and Yamato as a lasting couple anyway. They were too alike; Yamato bottled up his feelings like Sora and both of them would shut each other out when they fought. He always thought Sora needed someone more open, someone who wasn't afraid to push her buttons to get her out of her shell, someone like h-

He was not going to finish that thought.

God, he was really letting what happened last night get to his head.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Constructive criticism is accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **In case you're interested, I had a song in mind while writing the scene between Sora and Yamato in this chapter. It's called "Your Ex-Lover is Dead" and it's by this band called Stars; I think it fits them in this story.

Also, thanks to all the people who are interested in the story so far.

* * *

Taichi wasn't able to hang out with Sora for a couple weeks after that night out.

He was busy trying to balance his business classes with soccer while she was busy with her design classes and tennis. A part of him still couldn't believe that Sora was studying fashion designing, he still remembered her as that tomboy who used to play soccer with him, but he supposed people changed as they grew up. No one had expected he would be a business major either, though he still wanted to at least try to be a professional athlete.

He was kind of glad that the most Sora and he had interacted was a few phone calls these past couple weeks. He was doing his best to put what happened between them out of his mind (which should have been easy since he still couldn't remember anything past leaving the bar), he still felt a bit awkward about it. He was debating whether talking about it with someone would make him stop thinking about it, but he wasn't sure he should: Sora refused to acknowledge their one night stand, and he was sure talking about it with someone else would be breaking their promise to forget it ever happened.

But he couldn't avoid hanging out with his friend forever (not that that was what he was doing, he had just been busy after all). Mimi had invited him and some of the others over to her and Sora's apartment for a movie night; he didn't have any other plans to use as an excuse not to go when Yamato had mentioned it.

Speaking of his roommate, there had been absolutely no progress on the "Getting Yamato to stop being a pansy and ask Mimi out already" front. Yamato wasn't a very out-going person to say the least so getting him to confess to the Child of Purity was taking longer than it should have been. Honestly, he wondered if he should try hinting to Mimi to make a move on Yamato; after all, Sora had to ask Yamato on a date and they had dated for four years.

He groaned; why did his friends have to be so difficult?

The one bright side to this potentially awkward night, was that Mimi got most of the other original Chosen Children to come. Hikari, Takeru, and Koushirou were definitely going to be there, Jyou was too busy with medical school, and Mimi didn't know the younger Chosen that well, with the exception of Miyako, who was busy.

This was going to be fun.

It was going to be fun.

It was.

* * *

He and Yamato got to Mimi and Sora's place early.

Yamato had said he wanted to speak to Mimi about a new song he wrote for the band, and Taichi, to be annoying, replied, "What? You don't get enough of her at band practice." The smart remark had gotten an eraser thrown at his head, so he decided to hold off on messing with Yamato for now at least.

Mimi had moved back to Japan two years ago in order to attend university with him, Yamato, and Sora. Her parents, being as overprotective as always, had gotten her a penthouse so she wouldn't have to stay in campus housing, like him and Yamato and she asked Sora to move in with her. He had to admit he was jealous; his and Yamato' apartment was much smaller and cramped, while theirs was huge and luxurious.

They even had a flat screen television for God's sake. Some people had all the luck.

Yamato was leaning against the wall, hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket, waiting for one of the girls to open the door. He looked completely relaxed and Taichi envied him; his insides were churning at the idea of seeing Sora again after that night.

He had never been nervous around Sora before, even when she was pissed off with him about something. Like that hairclip he got her for her twelfth birthday, he still had no idea why she had gotten so upset about it. Even then he hadn't been anxious; he knew that she would forgive him eventually.

He actually felt kind of sad that he wasn't completely comfortable with her.

Before he could go further down this line of thought, Sora herself finally opened the door. He tensed a bit as she smiled at them and held the door open; he hoped neither she nor Yamato noticed.

"You two are early," she said as they followed her into the living room. "We weren't expecting anyone for at least another hour."

"Yeah, I needed to talk to Mimi about the band. Is she here?"

"She's in her room."

Yamato nodded and left to go talk to Mimi, leaving him and Sora alone for the first time in weeks. Hoping that he didn't seem as nervous as he felt, Taichi took a seat on the couch; she took a seat on the opposite end and the two sat in silence while waiting for their friends. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence exactly, but he still felt more and more on edge the more time passed with neither of them speaking. After a few minutes of this, Sora turned on the television.

He looked at Sora out of the corner of his eye; she was focused on the show playing on the television, though as she watched she absentmindedly picked at a hole in the knee of her jeans. He smirked to himself; for someone studying fashion design, Sora with her blue hoodie and old jeans, didn't exactly look the part.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Sora suddenly.

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Yamato and Mimi walking into the living room. Mimi was wearing a pink tee-shirt, black mini-skirt, and black knee-high socks; a person who didn't know them personally, would figure Mimi as the aspiring designer not Sora.

"Hey, Tai" she greeted smiling and he nodded at her. She turned her attention to Sora and said, "The food should be ready soon. Are you still fine with picking it up?"

Sora nodded. "I'll go right now."

"I'll come with you," said Yamato.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I could use the walk."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Yamato and Sora were definitely taking their sweet time in getting back. What was taking them so long? He drummed his fingers on his knee impatiently; he wished they'd hurry up, he was getting hungry and Mimi was watching some stupid teen drama show and it was starting to drive him insane.

He was wondering if he should go after them when Mimi, completely out of nowhere, asked:

"Are you and Sora fighting?"

"What?" he startled. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You haven't been around in a while and you and Sora don't call each other as much either. I was just wondering."

"We're not fighting. I've just been kind of busy."

Shit, this wasn't good. Mimi obviously suspected something was up, did anyone else? He thought he'd been doing a good job at hiding his and Sora's secret, but it obviously wasn't good enough.

Before Mimi could question him further, he quickly asked, "What do you think about Yamato?"

She blinked. "Yamato? What about him?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's obvious you guys like each other." Mimi opened her mouth, ready to deny it, but he ignored her. "So why don't you do something about it?"

Mimi stuttered, "It's…it's not that simple. He and Sora dated for a long time, and she's my best friend and my roommate. I don't want to make things awkward. Besides," she continued in a sad voice, "I don't think he sees me that way."

He snorted. "Are you kidding? Even I've noticed he likes you." She still looked unconvinced so he went on, "Seriously, he told me himself that he likes you."

"Really?"

"Really? And Sora said that she's cool with you two going out." He nudged Mimi's shoulder. "Though if you want to date him sometime this year, you're probably going to have to make the first move. Yamato's really not good at this stuff."

"I'll think about it."

He shrugged and they fell into a companionable silence with Mimi going back to her show. Inwardly, he was relieved that he got her distracted from her question about him and Sora; in fact, he should probably start making more of an effort to act like everything was normal.

Where the hell were Sora and Yamato anyway?

* * *

The pizza place they had ordered from was only a few blocks away, and she could have been there and back before too long but Yamato's company was nice. He didn't feel the need to fill up a silence with talking, and he wouldn't ask prying questions. She was glad that Taichi and Mimi had stayed behind; Taichi's presence was a bit stifling to her at the moment, as unfair as it seemed, and she was glad to be away from him for a few minutes.

She and Yamato were a block away from the restaurant when he asked, "Sora, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She shrugged and turned her head to look at him. "What's up?"

He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject. Finally, he said, "I'm not sure if Tai told you or not, but I…I'm kind of thinking about dating Mimi. I just wanted to make sure," he broke off, shoving his hands in his pockets anxiously and finished, "is that cool with you?"

Yamato had been her first love and they had dated for four years. Their relationship had gone sour towards the end and it was probably a good idea for them to end things when they did, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss it sometimes. They'd had some good times after all.

But she wasn't pining over him and she was relieved that they could still be friends.

So she smiled and answered, "You should go for it. You and Mimi would be a good couple."

He smiled almost shyly and looking embarrassed he hurried to change the subject. "What about you," he asked, "do you like anyone right now?"

She frowned and Yamato's expression immediately became concerned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no it's fine." She paused for a few seconds, searching for the right words, before admitting, "There's a guy... but he doesn't see me that way."

"That sucks."

She shrugged and continued walking towards the restaurant. She'd accepted it wasn't going to happen awhile ago and it didn't really bother her.

Not much anyway.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Constructive criticism accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **One more chapter down.

I kind of want to write a friendship story about Mimi, Sora, Miyako, and Hikari hanging out, mostly because of something that happens with Hikari in this chapter. I'm focusing on this story though for now.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story.

* * *

By the time Sora and Yamato had gotten back, Taichi felt like he could hang out with Sora like he used to. Then she actually walked through the door and his confidence fell; still he was the Child of Courage, leader of the original Chosen Children, surely he could talk to an old friend.

It wasn't going as well as he hoped.

He ended up seated in between Mimi and Sora on the couch, while Yamato was sitting to Mimi's right. It was really uncomfortable really; Mimi and Yamato were acting flirty (in Mimi's case) and shy (in Yamato's case) and it was getting on his nerves. In addition to that, he was hyper-aware of Sora; he noticed the slightest of movements from her, from her pushing a piece of hair behind her ear to her knee brushing up against his.

He never used to be this aware of Sora, this on edge around her. He wasn't sure how to fix it either.

Luckily, before this torment could go on the others finally got here.

Koushirou and Hikari arrived within minutes of each other. He practically threw himself at their feet in gratitude for finally showing up and breaking the awkwardness; it was also nice to see them since they had both gone to different universities and he didn't get to see them as much.

Koushirou was studying computer science or programming or something (Koushirou had tried to explain to him what he was actually majoring in once and he had dozed off in the first few minutes of the explanation) while Hikari was studying education; she was going to the same university as Takeru, Yamato's little brother and her boyfriend of two years, who was studying journalism.

He shook hands with Koushriou and gave his little sister a big hug.

She hugged back just as tight. "I missed you, Tai."

"I missed you too, Kari."

The next few minutes were taken up by an exchange of greetings and then Hikari and Koushirou both took seats next to the couch. Taichi's stomach rumbled in hunger and he asked, "Can we start eating without Takeru?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "You can't wait?"

"I'm hungry."

She was about to say something back, something probably very sarcastic if he knew her, but then Hikari spoke up, "Actually, I don't think he's coming."

She was fidgeting nervously in her chair, which only intensified when everyone turned to look at her. Without meeting anyone's eyes, especially her brother's, she explained, "Yeah, we had a fight before I left."

Taichi was very concerned now. Takeru and Hikari got along so well, it was almost shocking to hear that they were having some kind of fight. Logically, he knew that they had to argue sometimes, every couple did, but it was still weird.

"You two don't usually have huge fights. It'll probably blow over soon."

"No." She paused for a minute, looking unsure of how she wanted to express what she was about to say, and then finally said, "In fact…we kind of…broke up."

Taichi stood. "I'll kill him."

Hikari objected and Sora tried to grab him by the arm, but he dodged her and rushed out the door. Sora, muttering darkly under her breath, went after him.

The others were stunned for a moment but then Yamato recovered first. "Anyone want pizza?" When no one answered right away, he went into the kitchen and brought out one slice for himself and once for Mimi.

She looked surprised for a moment and then smiled up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Koushirou.

"You're not worried that Taichi will murder your brother?"

Yamato shrugged. "Not really. Sora's going to talk him down, like usual, and he'll be back up here for pizza."

* * *

Sora was being infuriatingly calm about the Takeru and Hikari situation.

While he was pissed off and pacing around the hallway waiting for that damned elevator to get her (and internally debating whether he should just take the stairs), she was leaning against the wall, hands in her pockets, and looking at him like he was crazy.

This was not an unfair assessment though Taichi would never admit it and Sora would probably use an adjective other than "crazy" to describe him.

She said in a measured tone, "They broke up. It happens. Stop acting like Takeru ran over your cat and come back inside for pizza."

He glared at her and she stared back unflinchingly. Her calmness was unnerving and he broke eye contact first. He wasn't any less angry though and he continued ranting, "That jerk obviously broke her heart-

"You're just assuming that, Tai. Kari could have broken up with him or it could have been mutual for all we know. You're acting ridiculously."

"No, I'm not. You don't get it, she's my sister and-"

"She doesn't need you to fight her battles for her." He opened his mouth to retort but Sora didn't pause for him to speak, "She's eighteen now, Tai, not eight, she has to be able to fix her own problems without you helping her. Besides you can't protect her from everything, that's impossible."

He didn't want to admit it, but she had a point. He was always trying to protect Hikari, ever since she nearly died of pneumonia when she was little, but even he had to admit that he had to back off a little. Even Yamato, who used to be as protective of Takeru, didn't lose his cool over their siblings breaking up. He overreacted plain and simple.

That didn't admit he had to be happy about being wrong.

He glared at her and muttered, "You and your logic. Why do you always have to make so much sense?"

She shrugged. "It's just one of my many charms."

He snorted and then nearly jumped when she reached out and grabbed him by the hand. Not meeting his gaze, she walked back into the apartment, tugging him behind her. He wondered if she was afraid he'd run off after Takeru if she let go; she didn't have to worry, lecturing people was practically her super power.

Still it felt nice, she had very warm hands.

Even after she let go to get pizza, he could still feel the sensation of her holding his hand in hers.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was going to be longer originally, but I decided to move some more Taiora relationship development to the next chapter.

Constructive criticism is accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long delay between chapters. I have two reasons for that. The first is that I recently got an idea for a Mimato fic that wouldn't go away until I wrote it; it's called Sparks and it's up on the site now.

The second reason is that I just got massive writer's block over this chapter. I wrote and rewrote it so many times, I thought I was never going to get to the point I could post it.

The next chapters shouldn't take so long to come out, I'm almost a hundred precent sure.

* * *

_Today was the day. No more stalling, no more uncertainty, she was finally going to find out if he returned her feelings. _

_She found him leaving soccer practice, laughing with Ryo, one of his teammates. She considered waiting until he was alone, maybe stopping by his apartment to talk, but he saw her and waved her over. It would look weird if she turned and kept walking away from him, so she joined him and Ryo._

_Ryo smiled at her. "Are you Tai's girlfriend?"_

_Hoping she wasn't blushing, she opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the sound of Taichi laughing. "Sora's my best friend, man. Dating her would be too weird, like dating my sister."_

_She really hoped she didn't like as crushed as she felt at that moment. It was difficult, keeping the smile on her face, when she felt like crying, but she was good at hiding things. After all, Taichi had no idea she was in love with him, _

_A part of her was glad, as perverse as that sounded. It was better for her to find out this way, than being rejected by Taichi after confessing to him. This way their friendship wouldn't become awkward, like her and Yamato's after their break up. _

_There was only one thing to do now: move on. _

_And for the most part she was successful, until one stupid night she and Taichi got drunk and had a one night stand. She only remembered flashes of that night, like kissing him, but it just made it harder for her to bury her feelings. And the way Taichi had acted after it…he'd been so quiet and ashamed of what happened…she just wanted to forget it ever happened. _

* * *

"The answer is no."

Taichi paused, cheeseburger halfway to his mouth, and narrowed his eyes at Sora, who ignored his glare and calmly took a sip of soda. He lowered his meal back onto his plate and complained, "I didn't even ask you anything yet."

"You didn't have to." He tried to respond but she cut him off, "My answer is still no."

He glared at her. "There is no way that you know what I was going to ask you."

She raised one eyebrow mockingly. "I'm not going to tell you why Hikari and Takeru broke up if she tells me tonight." His surprise must have shown on his face because she smirked. "I know you too well."

"Whatever."

Damn. He had been counting on her too; in the week since the disastrous movie night, Hikari hadn't been avoiding him really but every time he tried to bring up Takeru she suddenly had to finish some homework or meet up with a friend. He had hoped that he could convince Sora to help, but that looked like it wasn't going to happen.

Though he wasn't ready to give up quite so soon.

"Why not?"

She let out a long-suffering sigh. "First, if Hikari asks me or Mimi or Miyako not to tell anyone about why she and Takeru broke up, than I have to respect that." He opened his mouth to speak but she continued, "Second, if your sister actually wanted you to know than she'd tell you herself."

He frowned. "But she won't tell me."

"And whose fault is that?"

He glared at her but she stared him down and he had to break eye contact first. Muttering under his breath, he went back to eating his lunch and Sora did the same. The rest of the meal was spent in silence, and he grabbed the check as soon as the waitress put it on the table.

Sora frowned at him. "I'll pay for my half."

"No, you paid last time. It's my turn."

He headed to the counter to pay before she could argue further. There was someone ahead of him in line so he waited as patiently as he could, trying to get his mind off his and Sora's argument. He knew she didn't mean to sound so harsh, and she only came off that way because he was trying to put her in the middle of his situation with Hikari, but it didn't stop him from being irritated.

The owner, an older man who'd been running this place since Taichi and his friends had been coming her, gave him a sympathetic look as he paid. As he sorted out the change, the man commented, "I'm sure you and your girlfriend will make up."

Taichi felt his face go red. He stuttered out, "Sora…she's not my girlfriend."

The man didn't lose the empathic expression on his face. "Don't say that. You two will make up, these lover's quarrels don't last long."

His face was burning by the time he'd gotten back to the booth.

Sora looked up, concerned. "Are you feeling alright, Tai? Your face is really red."

He hurriedly made up some excuse. He was embarrassed and worst of all, he didn't get why he was letting some minor misunderstanding get to him so much.

* * *

His day didn't improve when he got back to his apartment.

All he wanted to do was sit on the couch and watch some mindless television, so he wouldn't have to think any more about his lunch with Sora or how much a single mistake bothered him, but he couldn't even have that.

The couch was currently being occupied by Mimi and Yamato, who happened to be kissing. On his couch. Kissing.

He tried to back out quickly but his foot collided with the door and he involuntarily let out a grunt of pain. This brought his prescence to the attention of the couple on the couch who both looked up to see him; Yamato's face was red as he stared at Taichi in surprise, but Mimi was grinning widely, as far from embaressed as one could get.

"Hey, Tai," she exclaimed. Before he could respond, she turned her face back towards Yamato and kissed him, which the blond returned in a few seconds. They broke apart and she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Yama. Don't be late."

She practically skipped out the door.

Taichi smirked. It looked like his day was improving after all.

Yamato glared at him, though he was still blushing. "Not one word."

Oh, he was going to have fun with this alright…just at another time when Yamato wasn't ready to kill him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Constructive criticism is accepted.


End file.
